Call It What You Want
by kiishou
Summary: "Your first kiss is either really sweet or really intense"... is that how it goes? AbeMiha version \o/


Uhh... hi thar. :)

Just thought I'd write some AbeMiha stuff o3o It's almost two in the morning, so I'll be crashing soon...  
>(Yup, there'll be a TajiHana version B) Just... tomorrow or something XD)<p>

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... you know...

* * *

><p>Yup. It was here. Something that most of the baseball team feared. Except Nishihiro since he was nothing short of a genius. But Tajima and Mihashi especially feared the final tests.<p>

It was decided by Coach Moe and Hanai that the study groups were very effective and were to be put to use. But still. Those two needed special help.

As Tajima headed to Hanai's after a day of practice for remedial lessons, Mihashi had Abe as a tutor. Of course, Abe agreed to this, making sure to specifically state that he didn't want to lose Mihashi... as a pitcher.

"You can just set your stuff here..." the catcher said, setting his own school bag near his desk, walking over to the bookshelf adjacent to it to grab a textbook. He strode back to his bag and retrieved a notebook and a few pencils.

"We'll start with math, since you seem to be having lots of trouble with that..." Realizing that he was basically talking to air, Abe turned to see Mihashi glancing around nervously at the doorway.

The timid teen stood uncertainly at the entrance of Abe's room, his spaz-level rising with every step Abe took towards him.

"Hey..." he started, which was followed by a surprised whimper from Mihashi, "You know you can come in, right?"

"I-It's okay?..."

"Well duh. If it wasn't, I would have just rejected all of this tutoring stuff right away." Then something along the lines of a strangled choke and sob escaped Mihashi's lips.

"I-I don't want A-Abe-kun to feel like... he's being forced..."

Abe released a sigh that relieved him of some of his irritation before he responded. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to lose you... as a pitcher." He found it necessary to reiterate himself. He didn't want any miscommunication.

"So what? Are we gonna study?"

Mihashi seemed to snap back into reality; his mind seemed to wander after Abe had said "...as a pitcher." He vigorously nodded and shuffled into the room, sitting at the desk and getting out his own notebook.

"Alright, I think we should run through these problems first..." Abe said, taking a seat next to Mihashi and flipping to a page in the math book. "Just do all the ones you can, then I'll help you with the ones you get stuck on, okay?"

And Mihashi nodded obediently, not making eye-contact and immediately started working on the equations.

Abe patiently sat there, turning random pages of a nearby book. Occasionally he glanced at Mihashi, making sure he wasn't having a nervous breakdown or something.

Yet, he seemed to notice something. Mihashi's lips. They were always in that default, "u"-ish, derpy, pout-like smile?... It was hard to describe it's shape. Mihashi was just so weird. But his lips... just looked so soft.

And before he caught himself, Abe spoke.

"Mihashi, have you ever had your first kiss?"

Then the poor boy began to seemingly choke on air. Color quickly rose to his face as his grip on the pencil tightened. His breath came out in short pants and his blinking increased, as if fighting back tears. Typical Mihashi-hyperventilating.

Abe's lips formed a into a tight line of regret as he looked away.

"Sorry, none of my business."

"N-No! I was just... I... haven't..." Mihashi said quickly, yet squeaking in fear as he muttered the last word.

"Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of..." Abe replied, finding the tag on his pillow suddenly interesting. _I mean, I haven't had my first kiss either._

"B-but I'd like to!" Mihashi finished, his face beet-red.

At this sudden proclamation, Abe turned his head and stared back at him. Apparently, Mihashi was watching him from the corner of his eye because for a split-second, their eyes met. Yet Mihashi quickly broke the connection and resumed his frantic blinking.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah... but... I don't know..."

"But what?"

"I-It's okay! I don't w-wanna bother A-Abe-kun..."

"Dude, just tell me!"

Mihashi whimpered in fear again as he obeyed. "I-I'm afraid I'll do something wrong. Th-then that person I kissed... would h-hate me forever!" Then came the tears.

Abe grit his teeth to bite back any nasty remarks. Yet he still blurted out something that he felt he may regret.

"Look! I wouldn't hate you!"

Then Mihashi paused for a moment, hiccuping as he slowly turned to meet Abe's eyes. Yes, the catcher was blushing. He definitely didn't mean to place himself in Mihashi's sentence. It was just.. hope that it _would_ be him?

Abe was extremely embarrassed but still stared back at Mihashi.

"I'm sorry, that came out weird-"

"A-Abe-kun?..." he whispered, scooting closer to him. "W-would it be okay... i-if we tried it then?"

Abe blinked dazedly a few times and nodded, absentmindedly intertwining his fingers with Mihashi's. And before the pitcher could say anything else, his lips were captured in a gentle kiss.

Abe was right. Mihashi's lips _were_ soft.

* * *

><p>...oyasumi lol. I had to stop before I made it any worse OTL;;<p> 


End file.
